


new allies

by aegisadamantine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegisadamantine/pseuds/aegisadamantine
Summary: Saren and Kethre's first meeting. Surprisingly, very civil given that they're trying to kill each other.
Kudos: 1
Collections: a warrior and her light





	new allies

She feels it within the Force first. When she turns she is met with a thud and a corpse.

"Funny. I thought I'd killed him already." 

"Hate to break it to you darling but he was very much alive two minutes ago." 

Had Kethre less composure she would have been startled. How is it a Mandalorian in full beskar managed to stay quiet enough to avoid detection? How did she protect her own signature within the Force?

"I can only guess because Baras will stop at nothing to kill me." Preemptively, her blade ignites. A defensive stance is taken.

"Nothing short of coming for you himself… He seems quite afraid of you." The mandalorian takes an offensive stance. Her arm stretches out, and the hilt of a lightsaber finds its way to her hands. 

That would explain why Kethre did not sense her.

The mandalorian's blade ignites. The core is not like the white she is used to seeing. It bleeds black, but feels nothing. The light it gives off is a deadly purple. 

"Did he send you too, then?" They're circling each other. For whatever reason, neither seems inclined to advance. 

"He did. Nothing personal, really. I'm just in need of the credits," Kethre does not miss the giant woman's slow shift forward. Her own step is light as she closes the gap. Their ignited blades cross, but do not move.

"I understand. I must say though it is nice to face someone other than a wretched Jedi, or brainwashed cronie of Baras's. Even if you hold a saber of your own," 

"You'll see that I'm _full_ of surprises." Her blade never moves. Kethre only has a second's notice as flame extends from her gauntlet and she leaps back. Narrowly she misses the plume of fire and rage, scoffing.

"Come now! At least fight fairly," a taunt as she rushes forward again.

"I _am_ fighting fairly! I didn't bring anyone to help me," Unlike most mandalorians she is not goaded easily. Her blow is easily parried and a gust of Force is just enough to return her to the defensive position.

And back and forth they trade. Words, blows. It is a hurricane of lights crashing against one another, creating sparks that deter neither of them. 

They find themselves in their starting position again. Neither worn, neither prepared to give in. 

But Kethre pauses for a moment nonetheless.

"You had mentioned needing credits," an observation. No malice. It is easy to forget that the Empire does not provide for its other residents as it does Sith Lords. 

"I did, yes," the mandalorian's word come with a pause, a lowering of the blade.

"If I know Baras he is likely offering less than the trouble I am worth…" A small, snide smirk curls the corners of her expression. 

"...what are you getting at?" the suspicion that leaks through the mouthpiece of the helm is so thick that it could be solid.

"If your loyalty can be bought Mandalorian… What if I offered you more than what he did?" As if on cue, the sound of a blade turning off echoes through the room. Neither relax though.

"I'm interested." 

"I thought you might be." Kethre lowers her blade. Both of them let down their guards.

As she approached the other, she couldn't help but look over the beskar she wore. It'd be a lie to say that it wasn't impressive.

"My Emperor has tasked me with..weeding out the trash… Once it is disposed of you can have every credit it owns." 

"You are very sure of your victory."

"If you were not sure of my victory yourself would you have stopped to listen to me?" Her brow raises. She can't see it but something tells her that the other woman is grinning.

"I will accept your offer."


End file.
